Bad Blood
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Lily regresa de su autoexilio: death eater. James Potter ante una difícil decisión dejar morir a Lily o salvarla, Voldemort lo puede ayudar. One-shot


**_B A D  B L O O D_**

**Autora: **Lian_dana

**Tipo**: Historia Corta. Universo Alterno

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. Si te interesa demandarme: hazlo, si lo que quieres es conseguir .50 centavos y un chicle n.nUU

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx/  umi_dana@hotmail.com 

_Situaciones o personajes similares, no me pertenecen, si ofendo o hago sentir susceptible a alguna persona, no es mi intención. Gomen- nasai! Todo a salido de esta mente sumamente alucinada v_v_

**************************************************************

**_Bad_****_ Blood_******

__

_" Jamás creí convertirme en un monstruo, pero ¿acaso los monstruos no se ceban en la desgracia de otros?"*_

La lluvia caía sin cesar en aquel pueblito, personas corriendo despavoridas, gritos desgarradores inundaban el aire, casas en llamas… Mujeres corriendo, hombres tratando de proteger a sus familias, niños con las caritas llenas de temor… Hombres y mujeres envueltos en capas negras deslizándose en la oscuridad y alimentándose de aquel temor.

Rayos verdes saliendo de las puntas de las varitas…

Una fina figura en medio del pueblo, observando el terrible espectáculo que presenciaban sus ojos, empuñaba la varita fuertemente. La lluvia seguía cayendo ajena a la masacre. Por detrás un hombre de 25 años se acercó a la figura, la persona volteó, elevó su varita y en un suave murmullo dejo escapar dos palabras letales:

- _Avara Kedavra_- sus ojos esmeralda brillaron tenuemente.

El cuerpo sin vida del hombre cayó a las pies del encapuchado…

- Es hora de irnos- un hombre se acerco a la figura, miró con desprecio el cuerpo a sus pies.

- _Morsmodre_ -agita su varita, enviando la _Dark__ Mark_ al cielo.

Los _death__ eaters_ salieron del pueblo como habían llegado… en silencio. Los cuerpos inertes de hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños ya hacían esperando ser encontrados por el Ministerio de Magia y los nunca bien estimados aurores.

*

Envuelto en una capa y con una bufanda roja al cuello se hallaba James Potter, sus ojos chocolate perdidos en los escombros de las casas, a su alrededor personas iban y venían, cargando bolsas negras. El panorama era desolador, su mirada triste se posó en una niña de 3 años que era abrigada en ese momento por su compañero y amigo: Sirius Black..

James Potter, joven de aproximadamente 20 años, cabello negro desordenado, poseedor de un par de ojos color chocolate, rasgos finos y definidos, cuerpo delgado y atlético, perteneciente al grupo de aurores alfa del Ministerio de Magia. Su objetivo: proteger a los que amaba.

- Otro ataque…  - su voz disminuyó- en tres días…

*

EL Señor Oscuro se encontraba delante de los _death__ eaters_, caminaba de un lado a otro en silencio, Nagini estaba enroscada en un rincón de la habitación observando a cada sirviente. El caminar de Voldemort se detuvo, miró a sus seguidores.

- Palabra clave: poder- su mirada rubí se poso en una mujer de ojos verdes- Felicidades Evans

La joven de ojos esmeralda se inclinó levemente ante las felicitaciones del Lord Oscuro. Si bien era cierto que ella era hija cien por ciento de muggles, también era cierto que había obtenido el favor de Voldemort. Sí, en efecto era una mudblood, pero era mil veces mejor que los de "sangre limpia" y Voldemort podía ser elitista pero no tonto, él le había ofrecido poder: poder para controlar su destino, poder para controlar a los humanos, poder para controlar al poder… Y ella, harta de soportar las estupideces, los agravios, insultos y humillaciones, aceptó, descubrió su lado oscuro… y por el momento no se arrepentía.

Lily Evans había regresado de su autoexilio hacia un par de meses, desde entonces recibió la invitación para unirse al lado oscuro, llevaba exactamente ese tiempo sirviendo al Lord. Lily era una hermosa joven de ojos verdes como el jade, cabello largo y lacio de un color peculiar: rojo. Sus ojos reflejaban travesura y tranquilidad, rostro angelical, delgada y delicada. Objetivo: respeto y amor.

Bellatrix Lestrange se acercó sutilmente a la joven de ojos esmeralda, se posó a su lado con una sonrisa burlona.

- Se desacera de ti, cuando ya no le sirvas a la causa- dijo con cierto tono en su voz.. 

Liliane Evans no se inmuto, ni siquiera volteó a ver a su interlocutor.

- Me encargaré de tu funeral- contestó fríamente, una suave risa le llegó a los oídos- ¿rosas blancas o tulipanes?

No dejo que contestará la mujer, se adelantó unos cuantos pasos hasta donde estaba Lord Voldemort, cruzó unas cuantas palabras y después se inclinó cortésmente. Voldemort dirigió una mirada punzante hacia donde estaba Bellatrix. Lily observaba con una mueca burlona la escena, una joven de su edad se acercó a ella con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

- Felicidades- dijo extendiéndole la mano- bienvenida al Círculo de Sombras.

- Gracias, Benoitte- dijo Lily estrechándole la mano.

- Adriel- la joven se aparto un mechón negro de la frente

*

Realmente ese no era su trabajo, pero ¿Por qué no hacerle un favor a una amiga?. Al fin y al cabo, no sólo se deshaceria de una persona molesta y realmente insignificante, sino de alguien que obstaculizaba el avance del _Dark__ Lord. _

- Bellatrix, tu egocentrismo te llevó a la ruina- Adriel miraba con depreció a la joven atada a la silla- déjame expresar que esta misión fue un placer para mí… Lily piensa mandar tulipanes…

Apunto sin parsimonia a la mujer, su cuerpo ya había sufrido las maldiciones imperdonables varias veces.

- _Avara Kedavra-_ los ojos grises de Bellatrix perdieron el brillo de vida.

*

- No puedo hacer nada por ti, Black- dijo una joven de ojos amatista

- ¿Por qué?- su tono era suave y seductor

- No hagas eso- dijo la chica con indiferencia- no te servirá conmigo

- ¡Ja!, o eres más fría que el hielo o me estoy volviendo viejo, Benoitte

- Hablare con Crouch- hizo una pausa- no prometo nada

- ¿Con el viejo Crouch?

- No

Sirius Black, un hombre de 20 años, alto, cuerpo delgado, pero fornido, ojos de un color índigo que eran capaces de clavarse como dagas, cabello lacio, ligeramente largo, de un color extrañamente negro-azulado, porte y elegancia, ímpetu y altivez, mezclados en su persona; un hombre apuesto sin lugar a dudas. Trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, como auror alfa, conjuntamente con su amigo James Potter. Su objetivo: proteger lo que amaba.

La joven ante él, era Adriel Benoitte proveniente de una familia de magos italianos que radicaban en Inglaterra, desde hacia unas generaciones atrás. Joven hermosa, delicada y frágil, dulce pero a la vez peligrosa, tez blanca como la porcelana, su largo cabello negro ondulado, ojos amatista, finas facciones. Objetivo: poder y libertad.

*

Tocó el timbre un par de veces, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una rubia de ojos azules. La rubia la miró con sorpresa para después lanzar un grito de alegría.

- ¡Lily!

- Hola Bella- una sonrisa fingida apareció en sus labios

*

Lily retiro el encantamiento que el cuerpo de Arabella Figg recibía.

- Lo siento- dijo con tristeza en su voz- esto debería ser más fácil Arabella 

La joven maltrecha se hallaba en el piso, tratando de obtener un poco de aire, al escuchar las palabras de la que había creído su amiga, escupió a los pies de la joven.

- Figg, no me hagas más difícil esto- murmuró Lily

- ¿Difícil?- Bella intento gritar sin resultados

- Te di la oportunidad de defenderte… dame la información que necesito y todo terminar

- No lo haré- Figg se puso de pie, mirando con desprecio a la pelirroja- jamás pensé que tú entre todas las personas fueras a hacer esto.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué soy una mudblood?

- ¡¡Traidora!!- gritó Arabella, había recuperado el aire.- ¿Qué te ofreció?

- _Crucio_- una luz salió disparada hacia la rubia quien cayó al piso nuevamente- no tengo ánimos de charlar Arabella, sólo dame lo que quiero y acabaremos rápido con esto.

*

Se encontraban en medio de un campo, hacia pocas horas que había llovido, dejando charcos de lodo y pequeñas lagunas. Se encontraban sudorosos, algunos aurores tiritaban de temor, se encontraban rodeados por un grupo de _death__ eaters_.

Todo había salido mal desde un principio, se suponía que los aurores tenderían una trampa a un grupo de _death__ eaters _que estaba en la mira como uno de los más peligrosos, la reunión sería en un campo a las afueras de Londres, sin embargo los que se habían visto envueltos en una trampa fueron los propios aurores, el escuadrón de élite estaba a punto de ser eliminado.

Llegaron a las 6 de la tarde al campo, escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos, poco después llegaron los _death__ eaters_, estaban reunidos en un medio círculo, en lugar de 20 _death__ eaters_ como esperaban sólo había 15, el _death__ eather_ que estaba a cargo del grupo, daba simples indicaciones acerca de un plan sencillo para atemorizar a la comunidad mágica.

De pronto se hizo el caos, nadie estaba seguro quien había empezado con los encantamientos y maldiciones, si los _aurors_ o los _death__ eaters_. Sin esperárselo los _aurors_ habían sido sobrepasados en número, pronto había sido reducidos y obligados a escapar del lugar sin mucho éxito.

- _¡Crucio!-_ la maldición paso zumbando cerca de su oído, le dio de lleno a un inexperto auror.

- ¡Maldición!- logró escuchar la voz de Black

Corrieron lo más rápido posible, se detuvieron para obtener un poco de aire. El pequeño grupo de aurores se había disuelto cuando algunos corrieron para salvar sus vidas o cuando otros caían presos de las maldiciones de sus contrincantes. Escucharon ligeros pasos detrás de ellos, dos figuras encapuchadas les apuntaban con sus varitas.

- _Accio__ varitas_- dijo el encapuchado de la derecha, la varita de Black voló por los aires hasta caer en las manos del _death__ eater_, la de Potter cayó en el suelo a unos metros de su dueño.

- ¿Últimas palabras?- dijo la sombra de la izquierda burlonamente- no es de valientes huir…

Los dos aurores se giraron lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con sus atacantes. El rostro de James estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, un hilillo de sangre escurría de la ceja derecha, sus gafas estaban rotas de un cristal. Mientras que Black, se aferraba fuertemente el brazo derecho, pequeñas gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo, mezclándose con la tierra húmeda. 

Una expresión de asombro se dibujo en los rostros de los _death__ eaters_… , los amigos no lo notaron.

- Ver sus rostros- James hablo con voz fría, carente de expresión.

La sombra de la derecha asintió levemente, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, bajando la capucha, dejando ver el largo cabello rojo caer en cascada sobre sus hombros. La sombra de la izquierda hizo lo mismo que su compañera, dejando ver el cabello negro azabache ondulado. Lentamente se quitó el antifaz la pelirroja, la joven de cabello negro también se quitó el antifaz. Los ojos de los hombres se ensancharon en sorpresa.

- ¡¡LILY!!- gritó James con desesperación. Sirius se limitó a dirigirle una mirada dolorosa a Adriel

- Don Black y San Potter- dijo Benoitte tratando de sonar cruda- lástima que así sea nuestro fin. ¿No, Black?

Lily veía a los ojos a James, totalmente anonadada ante su mirada chocolate, una punzada en su corazón, por primera vez en dos años de pertenecer al lado oscuro se sentía totalmente miserable.

Jamás se había echo ligeras ilusiones con James Potter, el fanfarrón y conquistador del colegio. Siempre se mantuvo alejada del joven y de sus amigos, excepto de Lupin, quien parecía un caso aparte. Su distanciamiento no dio resultados, James le había calado hasta los huesos, siendo él, su primer amor, un amor atormentado. En los dos años que llevaba en el Círculo de Sombras hizo lo indecible para proteger a James de los ataques de su Señor, frecuentemente lo lograba.

En su lindo rostro apareció una sonrisa ciertamente lastimosa.

Ironías del destino…

Adriel Benoitte había crispado el puño enterrándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. La varita de Black estaba en la bolsa de su túnica. No quería hacerle eso al joven, a él no, si tan sólo pudiera darle una oportunidad… Y aunque lo deseará se encontraba su compañera con ella.

- Únanse… - la voz de Lily tembló al decir aquellas palabras.

Los hombres seguían viéndolas con sorpresa, incluso Adriel volteó pasmada a verla.

- Únanse- repitió, sintiéndose más segura-  su vida a cambio de su lealtad a Lord Voldemort…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaremos?- dijo Sirius con cierto brillo en los ojos.

- Si no lo hacen no tendré más remedio que… matarlos- Lily cambio su voz a una fría- y no será agradable…

Adriel seguía los movimientos de cada hombre por más mínimos que fueran, no iba a arriesgarse y perderlos, eso no, aunque el corazón se le partiera en dos.

- Su cabeza es pedida por nuestro Señor- dijo Adriel.

- Y para mí será un honor llevarle sus cabezas en bandeja de plata- Lily apuntó hacia James- como también sería, darle dos colaboradores como ustedes. _¡Crucio!_

El hombre de cabello desordenado cayó al suelo pesadamente, jadeaba y luchaba por conseguir un poco de aire. Se llevó una mano al estómago, la presión de la maldición disminuyó.

- ¿Y bien?

De la nada salió un rayo que se estrelló en el cuerpo de Lily Evans, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo de rodillas aferrándose el costado izquierdo. Benoitte hábilmente volteó para encontrarse con un auror malherido que estaba a punto de lanzar otro hechizo.

- _Avara Kedavra- _ dijo sin ninguna inflexión en su voz.- ¡Lily!

- Estoy bien- fue su débil respuesta, la sangre fluía sin parar, la tez de la mujer era pálida.- ¿Qué demonios le hizo? - dijo Adriel al ver la herida en el costado de Lily-¡Demonios!- les gritó a los aurores, al reconocer la maldición

James se acerco a la mujer tendida en el suelo, Sirius hizo lo mismo inseguro. Frunció el cejo ante la herida…

- Artes Oscuras- balbuceó James

De la frágil niebla salió un hombre joven vestido totalmente de negro, detrás de él una enorme y poderosa Anaconda en actitud protectora. El _Dark__ Lord_ había llegado para ver el trabajo de sus fieles _death__ eaters_.

- ¿A quién debo felicitar?- su voz fría se escuchó, una sonrisa plena y satisfecha se hallaba en su rostro.

- Mi Señor- Adriel se levantó y se inclinó ligeramente- Lily ha sido herida… por Artes Oscuras.

La sonrisa se esfumó de los labios de Voldemort, vio en el suelo ensangrentada a Liliane Evans, frunció el ceño y observo a los aurores.

- Lily les ofreció un pacto- dijo Benoitte sin miedo, tanto Lily como ella eran las consentidas del Señor Tenebroso- un auror inepto nos atacó por la espalda.

Voldemort paseo su mirada entre los presentes, sus ojos rojos adquirieron una chispa de malicia al descubrir la preocupación en el semblante del joven Potter. Todo tenía una razón de ser y está situación podría resultarle fructífera.

- ¿La ama?- dijo sin preámbulos. No obtuvo contestación, Nagini se deslizó hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Lily, sacó su lengua olfateando el aire- Una mordida y Evans no sufrirá., repitó: ¿La ama?- James asintió pesadamente dejando salir una lágrima- Señor Potter- comenzó con voz calculadora- le hago la misma oferta que Evans, y agregó un bono- su mirada maliciosa se acentúo- la salvare de una muerte segura…

Sirius Black miró a su amigo por unos segundos, sabía perfectamente la batalla que libraba en su interior, él libraba la misma lucha. Dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia sus ex- compañeras en Gryffindor. 

Traicionar todo lo que él quería, traicionar todo por lo que había luchado, traicionar sus ideales, traicionar el propósito de su vida, traicionar todo por amor…

_"Un tatuaje a la altura de la espalda baja, en forma de serpiente en un círculo perfecto que se auto devoraba. Era la marca de los del Círculo de las Sombras, algo más que death eaters"**_

*

El cuerpo desnudo de Black en la cama, cubierto por sabanas de seda, un tatuaje adornando la parte baja de la espalda, nadie tomaría atención a aquel singular tatuaje, nadie que no supiera el significado. 

Sirius abrazaba a una mujer de inmaculada piel y largo cabello negro, al igual que él, ella es portadora del mismo tatuaje…

*

Se colocó los guantes blancos con elegancia, una capa negra se poso en sus hombros. Su reflejo lo saludaba irónicamente junto a una mujer de ojos esmeralda y cabello pelirrojo. La mujer le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Eres feliz?- preguntó la pelirroja

- No lo sería sin ti- respondió él alegremente parándose y abrazando por la cintura a la joven- eres mi vida Lily- comenzó a besarle.

- ¡Prongs!. ¡Lils!¡Apresúrense!- escucharon la voz de Black en la planta baja de la mansión.

*

La recepción se debía en honor al primogénito de la familia Malfoy, la alta sociedad mágica estaba ese día concentrada en aquel salón, desde altos funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia, pasando por aurores y profesores, hasta los _death__ eaters _camuflados como personas normales e inofensivas.

El matrimonio Potter conversaba escuálidamente con Cornelius Fudge. Lily mostraba un embarazo ya avanzado, en pocos días nacería el primogénito de James Potter. Remus Lupin sonreía cortésmente a la profesora MgGonagall.

Sirius Black sonreía amablemente a Albus Dumbledore, junto a él, se encontraba su esposa, sonriendo de igual forma al director de Hogwarts: Adriel Black lucía un embarazo de siete meses.

*

La guerra por el poder y ciertos ideales, aún no terminaba… la balanza no se inclinaba hacia ningún bando, sin embargo los de la Orden del Fénix ignoraban que tres de sus miembros eran más que simples opositores al _Dark__ Lord_…

La guerra comenzaba con nuevos y poderosos aliados…

_"Amor: nos lleva al cielo y nos une en el infierno"***_

*

**Notas de la autora:**

Sin comentarios, simplemente que pasaría si los chicos no pertenecieran al bando de los buenos?. Una visión torcida del mundo de HP.

Notas del fic:

* Frase de Lily Evans

** Frase de Sirius Black

*** Frase de James Potter

_A veces la única respuesta a un mundo desquiciado es la insensatez (Mulder, The Walk)_

**Lian_dana****:** **Miembro de la orden Siriusana **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto


End file.
